Unhealthy Obsession
by GryffieGirl
Summary: Draco is obsessed with Hermione. He will stop at nothing to get her attention.
1. Chapter 1

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, lost in thought. Hermione had punched him in the face today. They'd been waiting for the executioner to put down that stupid pet of Hagrid's. He reached up and touched his jaw. How dare that filthy mudblood even touch him. He smiled, remembering the look in her eyes. She was so passionate when it came to loathing him. He had been rather nasty to her. He secretly enjoyed watching her sometimes. Though, he would never admit that to anyone. It would never work out anyway. She was friends with that Potter boy. A grin crept across his face. If only they knew what he was about to become. Soon he would be initiated and he, Draco Malfoy, would be a deatheater.

Hermione was walking back to the infirmary to see Ron when Draco walked up behind her. "Turn around and look at me, mudblood." He said spitefully. Hermione turned around, enraged. She drew her wand and aimed it level with Draco's face. Draco grinned at her. "What are you going to do, Granger? Are you going to use an unforgivable curse on me? Go ahead. Do your worst." He said, laughing. Hermione lowered her wand. "What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, sneering. She punctuated every word. Draco stepped forward, noticing her flowery scent. He breathed it in. "What were you doing down by Hagrid's house earlier? Up to no good I suspect." He grinned at her. Hermione looked at the floor. "We, umm, we wanted to be there for Hagrid. He would have been distraught." Draco stepped closer, backing Hermione towards the wall. "What do you mean, 'would have been'? What were you doing?" He looked down at her. She glared at him. "Back up, Malfoy!" She yelled at him. "You wouldn't know anything about being a good friend. You're just a no-good, spoiled, heartless pile of rubbish! I hate you. Don't speak to me or I'll be the one who makes you eat slugs." Draco stood there for a minute, stunned by Hermione's sudden outburst. He smiled at Hermione, admiring her fierceness. It was actually kind of hot. Hermione sneered at him in disgust. See, now that bothered him. He didn't want the mudblood to hate him. Confused he pushed her against the wall, there they stood… nose to nose. Her hot breath tingled on his lips. She pushed him away. "What the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy?" She shouted at him. "Don't you ever touch me." She pushed past him and continued to the infirmary. Draco stood there staring at the wall. He had actually thought about kissing her. The worst thing was, the thought actually seemed appealing to him.

Hermione sat beside Ron's bed, waiting for him to wake up. He had finally stopped throwing up slugs and he looked a lot better. Hermione laughed out loud remembering how green Ron had been. It wasn't really funny while it was happening, but now that it was over the amusement was bubbling up in her. Ron rolled over and smiled. "You're still here?" He asked. Hermione stopped laughing and leaned back in the chair. "I left and came back. Feeling any better?" She asked. Ron smiled and propped himself up on his elbow. "Loads. I never want to see a slug again." Hermione laughed. She sat next to Ron on the bed. "Speaking of slugs, Malfoy was acting weird earlier. Asking a lot of questions. He called me that name again, and then he pushed me." Ron sat up. "The bastard!" He said, " I'll kill him myself." Hermione playfully pushed him back down. She laughed. "Calm down, Ron. He'll get what's coming to him. Besides, you need another wand. There's no telling what you'll do to yourself." There was a silence in the room. "Thank you, Ron." Hermione whispered. Ron met her gaze. She put her hand on his. "You stuck up for me. It means a lot to me knowing that someone's got my back." Ron smiled at her, "I would say I'd do it over, but I don't want to eat slugs again." Hermione laughed. She noticed a stray hair on Ron's forehead. She reached up and brushed it away. Her hand lingered on his face. "Ron…" She started to say. A rude cough interrupted her. She turned around. "Oh, Draco. Didn't hear you come in." Hermione stood up. Draco stepped closer. "I'll just bet you didn't. Professor McGonagall is looking for you." He glared at Ron and stormed out of the room. Ron looked at the door, then at Hermione. "What's gotten into him?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea."

Draco stormed into his room. What was Hermione doing, touching that useless little git? He deserved to eat slugs for daring to curse a Malfoy. He ripped off his vest and threw it at the dresser, knocking a goblet from the top. It clanged as it hit the floor. There was a knock at the door. "What?" Draco yelled. The door slowly opened and Goyle stepped in. "I heard something, I was checking to see if you were ok." Draco glared at him and lowered his voice to a hiss. "Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be? I'm fine. Just peachy." Goyle apologized and backed out of the room. The door shut and Draco took off his shirt. He threw it at the wall. He would make Hermione pay attention to him. No one could say no to him when he put his mind to it. Not even Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Hermione woke up and went to see Ron. They were releasing him from the infirmary that morning. She did her best to be up bright and early. Ron was walking out as Hermione was walking in and he accidentally bumped into her, knocking her against the wall. He tripped over her and she fell on top of him. "Well good morning 'mione. Come to see me have you?" Hermione pushed herself off of him and stood up. "Would you watch where you're going?" She shrieked at him. Ron laughed. Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. You just kind of startled me." Ron shrugged. "Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked him. They started walking back towards the Gryffindor wing. "I feel much better. Still a bit nauseous, but that's probably just from remembering how slimy those slugs were. I'll be alright." An awkward silence fell between them. Ron stopped walking. He tilted his head slightly to the side and looked at Hermione. She turned to face him, puzzled at why he had stopped walking. "Umm.. are you alright?" She asked him. Ron nodded. "Yesterday, before Malfoy interuppted you, what were you going to say? It seemed important." Hermione blushed and began talking very fast. "Oh, nothing.. I was.. umm.. just going to say thank you for sticking up for me. That's all." Ron stepped towards her. "You had already said that." He said quietly. Hermione just stood there, frozen. Ron stepped closer to her again. "What on earth are you talking about Ronald?" She said, nervously. Ron grinned. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to say to me?" He asked. Hermione couldn't breathe. Ron was standing so close to her and her brain was very fuzzy. "I.. umm.. I don't... think... there was anything.." If he got any closer he'd be nose-to-nose with her. She felt like she might faint. "Oh, well if you say so." Ron said and started walking away. Hermione stood there for a minute. "Wait.. Ron!" She yelled after him. He just kept walking. "Don't leave me here. Draco might come along and do something weird." She ran after him, laughing. She wanted to be close to him again.

Draco made it to the dining hall just before breakfast was being served. Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Potter and Weasley. He despised them so much. Hermione was laughing and Ron was watching her. What a creep. He didn't deserve to even look at Hermione, or anyone else for that matter. Ron said something, and Hermione laughed and placed her hand over his for a brief second. Why was she touching him? Draco became slightly enraged and stormed over to his usual seat at the Slytherin table. He sat down rather unceremoniously and snatched a roll off the tray. He started thinking of ways he could get Hermione to pay attention to him.

Ron looked over just as Draco sat down at the table. That little bastard. Ron didn't understand why he was in such a foul mood, he wasn't the one who wound up eating slugs. Hermione laughed at something Harry had said and suddenly Malfoy didn't matter anymore. Her laugh was one of the most melodic things he had ever heard. She was a beautiful woman, inside and out. It had occurred to him while he was lying in the infirmary bed just why Malfoy's comment had upset him so much. It was perfectly obvious and yet he'd missed it this whole time. He loved Hermione. What had started out as a sheer annoyance had grown into an amazing friendship and now he wanted so much more. He had a feeling that Hermione felt the same, but he just couldn't figure it out. He didn't want to take that chance and risk getting rejected. A biscuit hit him in the face and he realized that Harry had been talking to him. "Ron, come back to Earth." Ron picked up the biscuit and took a bite out of it. "What?" He asked. Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. He caught a glimpse of Draco leaving, sneering at him as he walked out. Some people just hold on to grudges...


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had spent half the night lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had so many mixed thoughts and emotions running through his head. He was angry at himself for feeling anything for Hermione, and angry at Ron for looking at her the way he did. He kept thinking to himself that he needed to find a way to make Hermione pay attention to him. One way or another… she would be his. He tossed and turned all night long, barely drifting into a light sleep before he would awaken again. The sun finally came up and he decided to shower before anyone else got up. He thought to himself as he showered. Thought about how good it would be if Hermione was there with him. He grew angry with himself and shut the water off. He pounded his fist against the shower wall and got out. After getting dressed he went back to his room to prepare for the day, planning his next move to win Hermione over.

Ron woke up to Harry shaking his shoulder. "Best get up before we are late for class!" He said. Ron groggily rolled out of bed. He looked at Harry with eyes still half shut. "I was having the most wonderful dream. You ruined it." Harry threw Ron's uniform at him. He got dressed and stumbled to the bathroom.

Class was boring, as usual and today Hermione couldn't quite pay attention. She was very distracted, wondering if she should talk to Ron or if she should just see how things play out. When class was dismissed she decided to go for a walk and get some fresh air. She didn't notice, however, that Draco had seen her slip out to the fields and had quietly followed her.

Draco followed Hermione quite a ways towards the forest line before she stopped and sat down. She was staring into space, thinking about only god knows what. He snuck up behind her. "You know, you really shouldn't be out here alone." He said. She jumped up and turned to face him. "What the bloody hell are you doing out here? You scared me half to death!" Draco stepped closer. Hermione stepped back. "Don't run, Hermione. I just want to talk to you." Hermione stepped back again. Draco grabbed her arm. "Dammit Hermione, I said don't run!" She raised her arm to slap him and he grabbed it with his empty hand. He pulled her close and kissed her, holding nothing back. He expected her to pull away, or push him, or scream. She just stood there, unsure of what to do. Draco pulled away from her. "I just wanted you to know. I mean, I wanted to tell you…." Hermione looked at him like he was a strange creature. "Draco, you wanted to tell me what?" She stepped back. Draco looked at the ground, suddenly speechless. He looked back at Hermione. "One day you will see things my way." He said simply. He turned and left, heading back towards the school. Hermione stared after him, more confused then when she headed out to think in the first place.

Ron noticed Hermione walking into the common room. He stood up and got halfway across the room before he noticed that she looked a bit down. He stopped in front of her. "Mione, whats a matter?" He asked gently. Hermione wiped a single tear from her cheek and looked up and Ron. "I feel so confused." She said ever so softly. Ron took her by the arm and walked her over to the couch. They sat down. "Confused about what?" He asked. Hermione looked up at him, meeting his gaze, and noticed the concern that shone there. She knew then that she had to tell him what she could not before. "I want to see something, I just need to know." Ron was utterly confused. Hermione was not making any sense. He put his hand on hers. "You should do whatever it is that you feel you need to." He said, smiling at her. Hermione nodded, paused and then leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back and hovered inches from his lips. He put his hand in her hair and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply and showed no intentions of stopping. Neither of them cared that someone could walk in at any time. They were so lost in each other, tasting, touching, exploring. They continued in this manner until Hermione hear footsteps in the corridor. She mumbled an apology and ran to her room. Harry walked into the common room to Ronald, sitting on the couch, Hair tossled, clothes a mess. "What happened to you, mate?" He asked Ron. Ron shrugged. He stood up. "Hermione." He said dreamily, and walked to his room. Harry stood by the fireplace, puzzled beyond belief.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat on her bed, deep in thought. "What did I just do?" She asked herself. She had just acted in instinct, curiosity. She didn't regret it. She kind of wanted to do it again. But, what should she do about Draco? She didn't feel for him the way that she felt for Ron. She paced back and forth in her room. She wasn't ready for any kind of commitment, so why did she put the idea in Ron's head? She knew how he felt for her, there was no mistaking that. She slipped out of the Gryffindor common room and went for another walk. Sometimes all she needed was some fresh air. She spotted Draco across the courtyard. He was sitting beneath a tree, by himself. She walked towards him. He looked up and saw her walking towards him. She stopped then and thought that he probably wouldn't want to get caught talking to her. She nodded towards the path leading out towards the forest. He nodded and made sure no one was following him. Hermione took a deep breath planning on what she would say to him. She loathed him. She could not stand him. She hated him. Didn't she? She looked at him, walking beside her. She noticed for the first time his handsome features, his fair complexion and his light hair. She caught his scent on the wind. He smelled good to her. Her heart started pumping. She stopped as they came to a clearing and realized that they had wandered into the woods. Draco looked at her with a smug grin. "Finally come to your senses?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "No. No…. I can't. Draco, I can't stand you. You are a worthless jerk that bullies people into doing whatever you want." She turned away from him. He stepped closer to her. "That's why you punched me." She turned towards him again, realizing too late how close he was to her. They stood there ….. a mere foot away from each other. "Yes, I'd appreciate it very much if you would leave me alone. Stay away from me." She said. Draco stepped closer. "I mean it Draco, I don't want you within a yard of me." Draco stepped closer, now inches from her face. "I don't see you stopping me…." He said. "I ….. don't…..believe you." He closed the space between them, covering her mouth with his. He kissed her, daring her to respond to him. And she did. Much to her surprise, she kissed him back. She kissed him with just as much passion as she had kissed Ron with only hours ago. She suddenly came to her senses and pushed Draco away from her. She stared at him with a fiery anger. She was angry with herself. Angry with him. He moved towards her. "No!" She yelled at him. He grabbed her shoulders hard, kissing her again. She tore away from him, running towards the school. She left him there, laughing, as she made her get away.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione felt like skipping class for the first time she could remember. She figured there was some sort of spell or potion that could make draco forget what had happened between them, but she also wanted him to remember. As much as she hated herself, she wanted to do it again. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She felt a million emotions running through her. Anger. Resentment. Regret. Excitement. The thrill that she felt scared her more than anything ever had. She had a nasty plan brewing. She would use Draco like the filfth he was. He had treated her like hell for as long as she could remember. Called her names. He would get what he deserved. She smile at her reflection. But, then her smile faded. What about Ron? He deserved the best that she could give him. She couldn't two time him. She had to talk to him. Right after class.

Class went by rather quickly. Hermione had expected it to crawl on, but Draco wasn't in class today. Ron was quiet and bashful, more than usual. She stopped him in the hall after class. "Ron," She said. "I'm sorry about the other night. I don't know what came over me." Ron smiled, looking at the floor. He quietly replied, so quielty she barely heard him. "Don't apologize 'Mione. It's ok, I didn't mind it." Hermione stood there, just as quiet as Ron. The awkward silence was between them like a thick fog. Harry walked up to them, being his charming vibrant self. "What is going on here?" He asked with a sly grin. He looked from Hermione to Ron. Ron softly shook his head and Harry took the cue to let it be. "Right then, shall we walk to the next class? Professor Snape isn't fond of tardiness." Hermione nodded and took off walking at a brisk pace. Harry and Ron fell behind. "What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged. "She's been all wierd since she kissed me. I don't know what to do or say to her." Harry nodded. They walked a few steps in silence. Draco stepped out of a doorway and bumped right into Ron. "Watch where you're going, Weasley!" He shouted at Ron. He flashed Ron a smug grin. "Where's the mudblood?" He asked. Ron lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar. "You take that back, you filthy git! You don't know a damned thing about her! You better watch what you say." Draco laughed. He pushed Ron off of him. "Looks like I hit a nerve. Watch out, I know more than you think." He said, and walked away. Ron stood there, staring after him. He looked at Harry, who shrugged.

Ron knocked on Hermione's door. She opened it, looking rather flustered. "Oh, Hi Ron." She said. Ron walked over and sat on the bed. He looked at Hermione. "Draco said something wierd today. He said that he knew more about you than what I thought." Hermione's heart started racing. She made a face at Ron. "Ha! He doesn't know anything. He's just trying to make you angry." She tried her hardest to breathe slowly and calmy, though her face was flushed and she felt like she was on fire. Ron nodded. "That's what I figured." He said calmy. He got up and met Hermione halfway across the room. The sun was setting and the golden rays spilled through the window and fell softly on her bright hair. He reached up and touched her face. "Listen, Hermione, I don't want to push you into anything you don't want. Why don't we just play this by ear and see what happens?" Hermione looked at him, speechless and nodded. She knew then that she needed him in ways that she thought were never possible. He leaned in and kissed him, giving him all she had to give. She backed him to her bed and as the sun set, they enjoyed the pleasures that they had only dreamed of. Hermione knew that she would regret it in the morning, but she didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up next to Ron. She sat and pulled the blanket around her. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her button down dress shirt and a pair of panties. Ron woke up and rolled out of bed. He stood there next to her bed, wearing only his boxers. They stared at each other for a moment, until Hermione broke the silence. "How are we going to get to class without someone seeing you leaving my room?" She asked. Ron walked over to her and put his arms around her. He kissed her neck. "Why don't we just skip class?" He asked, jokingly. Hermione shrugged his arm off of her and found the rest of her uniform. She got dressed and walked to her mirror to put her hair up. Ron stood beside her, feeling a bit awkward. "Hermione, is everything ok?" He asked, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and continued to get ready for class. He continued to stand there, put off by her silence. "I'll just wait until everyone leaves for class and I'll come in late." He said. Hermione stood up and picked up her book bag. "That's a good plan. I'll see you in class." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

Draco sat in class, near the front. The room was silent when Ron stumbled in. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, how lovely of you to join us." Said Professor McGonagall. She gave him a stern look until he took a seat and then continued teaching. Harry leaned over whispered something to Ron, who in turn shrugged. Harry looked confused and Ron looked like he didn't want to talk about it. Draco looked around the room until he found Hermione. She was staring into space, deep in thought. He admired her for a minute before looking back at Ron and Harry. He hated this class. He hated his teachers. The fools. They had no idea what was happening with the Dark Lord. He would join their ranks in due time. A smile crossed his lips just thinking about it. He glanced back at Hermione, who looked up to meet his gaze. She quickly shifted her gaze to the book on her desk. Draco smiled yet again. The poor female just couldn't resist him. He looked down at his desk. He was feeling something for Hermione, He wasn't sure what. For the most part though whatever it was, it was purely physical.

Hermione managed to get through the day without Harry asking her if she knew where Ron had been the night before, or Ron trying to talk to her about what had happened between them. She went straight to her room and went to bed. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She fell asleep almost immediately after lying down. She wasn't sure what she would do tomorrow, she wasn't sure where her life was going. She hoped she'd have pleasent dreams to distract her from the nightmare of her life.


End file.
